1. Technical Field
The present disclosure illustrates an industrial input/output device, more particularly to an industrial input/output device with series connectors to connect another industrial input/output device in series.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there are two assembly methods for assembling industrial input/output devices, one assembly method is to provide a back plate and the industrial input/output devices are plugged on the back plate for assembly and further control; other assembly method is to dispose a series interface on the industrial input/output device, so that the industrial input/output devices can be connected in series with each other through the series interfaces, without using the back plate, thereby assembling the industrial input/output devices for further control.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US20150154136A1 discloses an input/output module with multi-channel switching capability. According to the content of U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US20150154136A1, the input/output modules can be connected on a back plate for assembly and further control of the industrial input/output devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,241A discloses an input/output device for a data bus. According to content of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,241A, the input/output device includes a plurality of electrical connection contacts disposed on two sides thereof, so that the industrial input/output devices can be connected with each other in series through the electrical connection contacts, for assembly and further control.
However, the assembly method using the back plate may have a problem of occupying more space; and the assembly method using series interface may reduce the occupied space, but it may have a problem of lacking electrical connection timing control, and this problem may cause data or signal transmission error, and even damage of the industrial input/output device.
Therefore, what is need is to develop an industrial input/output device which can solve the problem of lacking electrical connection timing control when the industrial input/output devices are connected in series without using the back plate.